


Bloody Mary- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Things from your past come back to haunt you and you’re not sure if you’re ready for that. Things surface again that you tried so hard to keep hidden. What would you do?





	Bloody Mary- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part one of season 1 episode 5.

Losing a loved a one was hard no matter if they were a parent or a girlfriend. You felt bad for Sam because he just lost his girlfriend and now his dad didn’t even have his son on his voicemail. Granted, John thought Sam was away at college and knew he wouldn’t be able to help but still.

There was a lot going on in Sam’s brain, you were surprised he didn’t lash out at you. Not that you would blame him for doing so but he needed to get these emotions out one way or another. Bottling it in won’t help. He won’t sleep and he won’t eat much. It was like he refused to believe any of this was happening.

You just wish John was okay.

However, duty calls and you were wanted to solve another case. You were like Scooby Doo if they were hopped on steroids. You just hopped from one case to another which is why you were in the car with Sam passed out in the passenger’s seat.

“I want to thank you,” Dean said, turning to face you. You were parked in front of a morgue, ready to start on the case but you knew Sam needed sleep.

“For what?”

“Saving me, the whole plane. I know I wasn’t easy on you.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, I’ve dealt with your ass for almost 20 years now. I think you’re okay.” You chuckled back.

“Still, that’s probably the first demon I ever fought and it could have gone worse.”

“It’s okay. I knew how to fight a demon. I’ve done it before.” You said quietly, hoping he wouldn’t hear you but that man has the hearing of a vampire; it’s  _that_  good.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it was way back when. I decided to go alone because you and John were so busy. How was I supposed to know that demons were difficult to face alone?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me this?” Dean sounded a bit hurt.

“I wanted to but after this last hunt, I probably shouldn’t. You heard what the demon said about Jessica. The same thing happened to me. It knew about my mom.” You shrugged.

“You know they lie.” Dean sighed.

“I know. But when I watched her die, the man vanished into thin air. Right in front of my eyes. I know it’s a weird thing to think about but I can only imagine what Sam’s going through.” You looked at Sam with a sigh.  

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“Plus, you’re lucky that the exorcism worked because I tried to do it before and I did it wrong, causing the demon to escape.” You smiled.

“Yeah, well next time, when you want to go off on a hunt alone, tell me first.” You nodded when you met Dean’s eyes. You stayed like that, staring into each other’s eyes and you couldn’t help but wonder if this would turn into something more. Unfortunately, it wasn’t. You heard a grunt come from Sam and you looked over to see him toss his head as if he was having a nightmare.

“Sam.” You pushed back his hair and gave his shoulder a light push and tug when he shot out of his seat with a gasp. He looked at his surroundings and kind of gave a sigh of relief when he realized he was only in the Impala.

“I take it I was having another nightmare?” He looked at the concern written on his peer’s faces.

“Yeah, another one,” Dean said, an emotion was there but couldn’t be detected.

“Hey, at least I got some sleep.” Sam tried to look on the bright side of things.

“Sam, you’re going to have to talk about this sooner or later.” You sighed, looking at Dean.

“Are we here?” He knew he was on a case but because of the nightmare, he forgot why.

“Yes, welcome to Toledo, Ohio.” Dean smiled, handing his brother the newspaper. “Steven Shoemaker was found dead by his daughter. Dad came here so I thought it was worth checking out.”

“So, what do you think really happened to this guy?” Sam asked.

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” Dean, Sam and you all got out of the car and walked to the medical building where the morgue was holding this guy. You were thinking of better cover-ups that you could be using as you walked into the building and heading to the room that marked  _Morgue_. As you walked inside, you saw two desks, one with a name tag that said  _Dr. Feiklowicz_  and the other had  _Morgue Technician_  on it.

“Hey,” the only man in the room said as you three walked in. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, we’re uh, the med students,” Dean said.

“Sorry?”

“Oh, Doctor Figlavitch didn’t tell you?” You sighed, mostly hidden behind the boys, at Dean’s pronunciation of the doctor’s name. “We talked to him on the phone. We’re from Ohio State.”

“He’s supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It’s for our paper.” Sam added.

“Well, I’m sorry, he’s at lunch.” The morgue technician said.

“Oh, well, you know, it doesn’t matter. You don’t mind just showing us the body, do you?” Dean asked, hopefully.

“Sorry, I can’t. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want.” You couldn’t see his face but you could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn’t interested in the three of you.

“An hour? Man, we have to be back on campus by then. Could you maybe, help us out? This paper is half our grade.” Dean sighed. He was running out of ideas to get this guy to show you. Like you said earlier, you really needed new cover-ups that let you in almost anywhere.

“I don’t think so.” The technician wasn’t having any of his shit. Dean nodded and turned slightly to his brother, lowering his voice so only you and Sam could hear.

“I’m going to hit his face, I swear.” You needed to step in and that is what you were going to do. With a little tug at your shirt and a little ruffle to your hair, you pushed past the Winchesters and up to the bald man who wasn’t attractive at all. You couldn’t believe you were doing this but whatever gets the job done, right?

“I’m sorry, sir,” You slid up to his side and looked at him with wide eyes, pushing your cleavage out. “I just really want to get a good grade on this. Otherwise, my Daddy will be very disappointed and you don’t want to see that.” You touched his arm for added effect and he looked down at you and smirked.

“Follow me.” It was truly disgusting how you had to do this. The technician walked towards the door, you following in his trail, refusing to look at the boys. What must they think of you?

“What the hell is she doing?” Dean whispered to his brother, following him.

“I don’t know but it’s working.” Sam shrugged. The boys and you followed the technician into the actual morgue with the Shoemaker corpse already out and on display.

“Now, the newspaper said his daughter found him and that his eyes were bleeding?” Sam asked once he saw the body.

“More than that, they practically liquefied.” The technician spoke. You looked at the body and saw the man’s face. Where his eyes should have been, there were only two black holes. You didn’t have a weak stomach at all; being a Hunter would toughen it up for you.

“Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?” Dean wondered.

“Nope, besides the daughter, he was all alone.”

“What’s the official cause of death?” Sam asked.

“Ah, Doc’s not sure. He’s thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that’s for sure.” The technician chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I’ve ever seen.”

“What would cause the eyes to do that?” Sam wondered.

“Capillaries can burst. We see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.”

“Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?” Dean smirked slightly.

“That’s a first for me but hey, I’m not the doctor.” The technician looked over at you and you gave him a flirty smile and a wave.

“Hey, so you think we can take a look at the police report? It would really help with the paper.” You asked.

“I’m not really supposed to show you that.” The technician said, a little uneasy. You knew he just wanted you all over him because once you were, he would give you anything you asked for. You walked up to his side and placed a hand on his chest this time and bit your lip.

“Please? I know that would give me an A, for sure.” You batted your eyes at him and whatever he saw, he liked because he smirked and looked down at you.

“Fine.” He walked away from you but you ignore the glares sent from the Winchesters.  He came back with the report and handed it to you rather than the boys behind you. You looked through it, not seeing anything that was catching your eyes.

“Thank you so much,” You smiled, handing the report back to him. “My daddy will be so proud of me.” You winked at him and turned on your heel, walking away from the group.

“No problem.” The technician nodded. Dean and Sam followed in your footsteps but when you were going down the stairs is when they decided to say something.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked.

“What? He wasn’t going to do anything so I had to step in. You’re welcome,” You didn’t really want to discuss this matter further so you changed the topic. “I didn’t find anything in the police report. Just the address and I memorized it.” You fixed your top and hair to make yourself look decent and walked to the front door.

“Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah, how many times does that happen?” Dean looked at his brother, walking outside and to the car.

“Uh, almost never.” You answered and got inside the back seat.

“Exactly.” Dean got behind the wheel.

“Alright, let’s go talk to the daughter.” Sam sighed, getting in as well.


End file.
